Temporary Relief
by excel.siors
Summary: Lupin had been such a sad, worried man for so long, Albus had forgotten what it was like to see him smile.


Lupin had been such a sad, worried man for so long, Albus had forgotten what it was like to see him smile. He'd known Lupin as a frightened boy once, but he'd known him for much longer as a boy who had friends that loved him, a boy who felt that love, and who had the strength to face each new day because of it.

Albus had admittedly been shocked the day Sirius Black came to him in tears at age sixteen, claiming he'd witnessed Lupin try to kill himself. Albus hadn't known how to respond immediately. He'd first focused on the key word _tried_ because Black seemed at least calm enough to prove that Lupin was, in fact, certainly not dead. Once he'd gotten Black to stop crying and explain to him exactly what had happened, he understood Lupin's actions. They had been having their regular evaluations for fifth year students, been talking to everyone individually about career options, and Lupin was terrified he had no way to have a normal life in a world that only saw him as a monster. And then there had been the incident with Snape.

Albus listened as the boy told him how he'd found his friend alone in the Shrieking Shack. Black claims he'd come to finally apologize, but had instead been forced to carry Lupin's almost lifeless body back to the castle before he bled to death. Black had then run into Lily Evans who'd somehow managed to save Lupin's life.

After Black finished his story, Albus became under the impression that Ms. Evans was perhaps the only other person who knew of this entire situation. Shocked that Black had come to him with this instead of simply confiding in both his and Lupin's closest friends, Albus had taken the time to assure the boy that he had done exactly the right thing in doing so. Black seemed unsure, but Albus knew that was only because he cared for his friends' approval above all else. He wouldn't want Lupin to be angry that he'd shared this, so Albus promised to keep it a secret as long as Black promised to ensure his friend's safety for the time being, which, of course, went without saying.

It has been many years since that day, but Albus still remembers it all very clearly. It was what worried him most about Lupin in the time shortly after the Potters' death. Without anyone to ground him in world of chaos where he'd lost the only true family he really had, Lupin was a danger to himself. Albus remembers Lupin disappearing the day after the funeral. He'd thought at first that the man had actually gone and killed himself, but something told him that as long as Harry was still alive, Lupin would never have enough of a reason. As long as Sirius Black was still alive, Lupin would always be looking for an excuse.

It took Albus years to track him down. It hadn't been a top priority in the time of reconstruction, and he'd let Lupin get too far away from him. Eventually he found him in a cottage way out in the country. Somewhere far away enough from people that he couldn't harm them. Albus allowed him to stay there alone for a while, it was what Lupin claimed he wanted, but when the time was right he'd offered him a job at Hogwarts. Albus had watched Lupin ponder the offer, wondering if he should mention that Harry would be there, but then Lupin would have known. He would have known Harry's exact age, what year he'd be in. In the end, the prospect of teaching the boy who was supposed to have been his nephew must have won over Lupin's fear of reentering the Wizarding community.

Even then, though, even as he seemed to finally be at home amongst the magic that had been such a wonderful part of his childhood, Albus saw an underlying sadness about him. He had so many memories here of his friends that Albus wondered once if perhaps it was worse than being alone. And then there was Harry. A bittersweet glimpse of a boy Lupin could have had the chance of raising alongside his friends. Lupin chose not to reveal himself to the boy, and Albus did not question his motives. It must have been too painful.

And then Sirius Black had come back. Albus had been shocked to say the least. Lupin, although skeptical at first, had been ecstatic. Albus knew that from the moment everything had been made clear. No matter the fact that Black was on the run for his life, Lupin saw him regularly. He didn't mention it, but Albus could just tell. He didn't bother warning him against it.

When it was finally time to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix, Albus knew that Lupin wouldn't need to be persuaded. Black was ready to fight for his godson, and no matter who was involved, Lupin would be at his side. Minerva complains constantly about Albus partnering them together for everything because "they only cause more trouble than they prevent, especially with those Weasley twins around." But Albus just waves her off. She knows as well as he does that they work amazingly well together. They always did, those four boys. As much mischief as they got themselves into, he knows they got away with a lot more than what they didn't.

And besides, he starts remembering what it's like to see Lupin smile. A soft, reassuring thing it is. Sirius Black is the only person still around that can make him smile like that, Albus knows.

Tonight will be the full moon, and they will be together. They'd gone on a particularly tricky mission today, one that had left them both very tired, and Black had Apparated on the front steps to Gimmauld Place with Lupin hanging awkwardly on his back. Albus had smiled at the sight of it as Black hobbled into the room, Lupin's legs limply dangling around his waste and his arms clutching tiredly at his friend's neck.

Now, he watches them from a distance. Lupin is sitting calmly on the sofa, and Black has got his head laying in his lap while his legs take up the remaining length of the sofa. They're whispering to each other about something while Black mindlessly twiddles with a loose string on Lupin's jumper. Every now and then, Albus sees them chuckle quietly, and smiles to himself.

Lupin had been such a sad, worried man for so long, Albus had forgotten what it was like to see him smile. But things are different now.


End file.
